


surprise :)

by ShotaKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaKeith/pseuds/ShotaKeith





	surprise :)

conguawuwashions owo


End file.
